A Trip Down Memory Lane
by AllySecretlyLikesYou
Summary: This is a one-shot for Philippines's Independence birthday/Independence Day. To all Filipinos out there, Happy Independence Day!


**A Trip Down Memory Lane  
**

**This is a one-shot for Philippines's Independence birthday/Independence Day. To all Filipinos out there, Happy Independence Day!**

**A/N: Uploading this today because of Philippine Time. So it's June 12 here. Oh, and I don't own the picture. Credits to the rightful owner I also don't own Hetalia, because if I do, then Philippines would be a real character.**

* * *

Philippines walked down the streets of Manila, enjoying the end of the summer breeze. It's a mostly sunny Thursday afternoon, so she didn't bother to bring an umbrella.

"_Mi hija_!" Spain, her _papa, _called. They're not really blood related, but Spain adopted her when she was younger.

"Papa, _kumusta? _How are you? I don't really get to see you that often," she pouted, which made Spain laugh and pinch her cheeks. "Papa, don't do that, I look 18 already," she said.

They talked for hours, informing one another of recent events in their respective countries. To a bystander, they might look like siblings walking around, but to them they act like a father and daughter.

"Oh, I need to go, Maria. It was nice seeing you," Spain said, and Philippines smiled warmly, partly grateful that he hasn't called her 'My little tomato' in the past few hours. "Bye, I guess I'll see you around!" She called after him, waving.

She continued walking around, passing England, who greeted and saluted her.

"That's weird," she muttered to herself, heading to the nearest Starbucks. "Papa Spain and Kuya England in the Philippines on the same day?"

"Name?" The barista asked her after she ordered. "Maria," she answered, looking for an empty seat. Finding none, she walked to a blond tourist who was trying to figure out her map.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asks him, and he places his map in his bag. "Ameri-Alfred?" She asks, correcting herself. America grins at her and gives her a big thumbs up.

"Glad that you remember the hero's name!" He tells her, and she laughs in her carefree, joyful way.

"Let's walk around," America suggested, but he didn't wait for an answer, wrapping an arm around her and gently steering her out of the café instead. Philippines looked up at the taller nation, who was nearly a foot taller than her; about 10 inches, actually.

"Bagay kayo," _(You look cute together.) _a teenage passerby remarked. "Magkaibigan lang kami," _(We're just friends.) _Philippines replied, smiling at the girl.

"What did the girl say?" America asked, causing Philippines to blush a little, which can be passed of from the heat of the sun.

"Not much," she answered. "So, how's your country, Alfred?" She asks him. He raised a blond eyebrow for the change of topic, but didn't press on.

"It's okay there, I guess." He said, glancing at his watch. "Damn, I need to get something. I'll be back!" He told her, running off to somewhere.

Afterwards, someone covered her eyes, causing her to panic.

"WHO IS IT?!" She half yelled, and the person removed his hands. "JAPAN!" She yelled, hugging him. They attracted a lot of attention, so she said, "How's Japan, Kiku?"

"Oh, it's fine, Maria-san. Not much has changed." After he said those words, they heard the thunder rumbling.

"I need to go, Maria-san. It might rain," Japan said, waving goodbye. It _did _rain, shortly afterwards, but she didn't get wet. She looked up and saw America, holding an umbrella for her.

"You're back early," she remarked. America gave her a small smile.

"Of course, I'm the hero!" He said, and then after a few seconds, he whispered, _"I told you, I shall return."_

She suddenly grew dizzy, and the last thing she saw before she fell is a sign that said 'Memory Lane'.

When Philippines woke up, she was not in her room. Actually, when she looked around, she noticed that it was Alfred's guest room.

She glanced at the bedside table, and there was a note.

**Hey, Philippines. You collapsed, so I brought you here in my Philippine home. Also, wear the clothes hanging in the closet as soon as you wake up. -The hero, America.**

She smiled at the note, and checked the closet. Inside it is a nice semi-formal red dress and size 5 stilettos. Philippines smiled, touched that he knows her size, yet self-conscious of her height. She tied her hair into a bun, and put-on some make-up.

As soon as she went out of the room, she was greeted with a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHILIPPINES!"

She smiled at America. "Thanks, I guess."

He blindfolded her, and when it was removed, everyone was there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHILIPPINES!"

"Mi hija, you look so beautiful today." Spain said.  
"Ve~ sorella you look so pretty, right fratello?" It was Italy. "Eh, mango bitch looks fine," Romano said.

"DRINKS!" America yells.

"You look 19." England says. "Kuya England, It's okay," Philippines cuts in. "The legal age here is 18. And America's old enough, anyway." America beams at this. "But I'm older," she added as an afterthought.

"No you're not!"  
"I am! I was already trading goods when you were first discovered!" Philippines argues.

"I think that I need a drink," England mutters, leaving them alone.

A few hours later, the two found themselves sitting in the balcony, staring at the few stars that can be seen.

"Kuya England told me that you planned all this, that's why I saw you guys on the street," she says, breaking the silence. "Canada helped too," America answered, thankful for the night sky covering his blush.

"But I really do look older than you," He tells her. "For a year," she answers back.

"What did the girl say?" He asks, and it was her turn to blush. "Well, she said that we look… cute together…" She said, lengthening the words. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I think so too." They kissed, America smiling into it because her lips tasted like champagne and mangoes. It drove her crazy, and she hold on to him closer, and then…

"Oi you git, I've left you for an hour, and now you're snogging Philippines!" A slightly drunk Britain calls. Philippines blushed, but America gave him a thumbs up and the winning American smile. He left, but it wasn't just England there.

"Mango Bitch, Tomato bastard's looking for you," Romano said. She excused herself fixing her hair and lipstick simultaneously while Romano looked at America from head to toe.

"My sorella can do better, Burger bastard," he decides. "But you're fine, although try to be more discreet in finding places for making out. You might not be so lucky next time," Romano smirks, leaving.

America sighed, smiling at himself.

Britain came back to talk to him. "Nice catch, you prat," he says.

"I guess you _do _have some taste after all."

* * *

**a/n: Happy Independence Day, fellow Filipinos! So yeah, it's USPH And I'm sorry to those who doesn't like that pair, but I think that they look cute. Oh and about the ages, I made Philippines 18, so she's a legal adult. Yeah, let's leave it to that. I hope you like it, and please review if you do. I'll write more if I get nice reviews, I guess. See you!**

**-Aly**


End file.
